


One Night in Chile

by BugontheRug



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Night Stand, Pre-Canon, Unsafe Sex, bartender buck, buck tries to be consensual because it's sexy, eddie is a mess, eddie passes as sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Eddie is on leave with his squad when he meets a handsome bartender named Buck. From there, they spend an unforgettable night together.





	One Night in Chile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the discord chat, so thank y'all.
> 
> I would also like to thank nighting_gale17 for betaing! The sex scene would've been half as long and not as interesting without her help.
> 
> Italics are words spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie took another sip of his beer. His squad had called it a night half an hour ago, but Eddie wasn’t ready to be completely alone with his thoughts just yet. He tried drowning out his thoughts with rum, but that made them circle in his head worse and made the world spin along with them. He switched to beer hoping he could find the right edge to drown them out.

God, he still can’t believe he abandoned Shannon and his son. He’d already lost so much time with him, with them, and here he was, in some bar in Chile about to head back on tour. He should be done with this, be there for them, learning how to raise a child with disabilities. But no, he was a coward.

“Hey, Buck! _Seems you drew the short straw for tonight. I had a group of American soldiers partying it up. Made so much in tips! Good luck with this ghost shift._ ” The previous bartender teased as the one called Buck met her behind the bar.

Buck was a young, blond man, whose arm muscles were being strangled by the black bar t-shirt he wore. Eddie noticed a unique birthmark over his left eye and his smile stole his breath away.

“ _You always make more than me in tips since you’re more beautiful than I am._ ” American! This man was American! His accent needed some work, but hearing his mother tongue come from that man’s lips had Eddie coming undone.

“ _I disagree. You are truly the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen._ ” Was that him? When did he give his mouth permission to speak?

At his words, he watched Buck flush and the other bartender grin. “ _Seems you’ll be having a good night after all._ ” She said, departing with a wink.

“Hi, I’m Eddie.”

“Buck. You’re American?”

“Yea, I’m on vacation. Heading out tomorrow.” It wasn’t that much of a lie. He just didn’t want the usual reactions when people find out he's a soldier. Thanking him for his service and calling him a hero when he was nothing but a coward running from his responsibilities.

“How are you enjoying Chile?”

“Well, I’m enjoying it more now that you’re here.” He gave a flirtatious wink. He literally had nothing to lose at this point. If this man was straight, so what? He’s leaving tomorrow. But if he wasn’t? Maybe he’ll have one great night before heading back to a place that haunts him in his nightmares. How could he have chosen watching his brothers and sisters be injured or killed, where at either moment he was terrified or bored to death, over staying home with his family? God, please let this man want him so he could spend a night forgetting how messed up his life has become. “How’d you end up here?” He asked when Buck didn’t respond.

“Just trying to find my place I guess. Dropped out of college, tried joining the navy but my asthma disqualified me, tried ranching in Texas but that wasn’t my thing, and somehow through a friend of a friend I ended up here for the summer.”

“You were in Texas? I’m from Texas!”

“Small world. Maybe fate is trying to put us together.” Buck said, leaning over the bar, his t-shirt tightening around his shoulders. Eddie swallowed hard. Okay yes, this was going great.

“Then who are we to deny destiny?”

***

Eddie and Buck continued to flirt as Buck completed his shift. There was arm touching, eyes catching, lip licking, hands wandering when Buck left the bar. God, Eddie forgot the thrill of flirting, of seducing, of the reciprocation promising a good time. He was half hard in his pants the whole time thinking about what was coming next.

When Buck’s shift was finally over, they walked to his motel. His place was farther but Buck was sharing a room with four other people. He kept pushing Buck against walls to kiss him, licking the sweat from his skin, kept catching his hand in his as they walked. He was on the right edge of tipsy and was glad Buck was there as support when his feet didn’t move quite right.

“Hey, I know I only saw you had a few beers, but are you sober enough to be inviting me home?”

“Definitely. I’m of sound mind and body to rock your world.” He saw Buck give a small smile but he didn’t quite look convinced. “Here I’ll prove it to you.” He then proceeded to walk in a straight line and said the alphabet backward.

“Okay, any teenager trying to pass as sober has practiced those tricks. That doesn’t tell me much about you being sober.” Buck teased before he said seriously, “I don’t go home with drunk people. I went to this seminar thing freshman year and it’s totally uncool to do that to someone. I don’t want to be that person.”

“Buck, seriously. I’m fine. I want this and I want you.” Eddie really didn’t care that he was drunk, and maybe he was an awful person for lying to Buck like this, but he needed the escape of another person's body, he’d do anything for it.

Buck looked into his eyes, trying to determine if he was lying or not. Unfortunately for Buck, Eddie was a great liar. He smiled. “Okay, lead the way.”

***

“This isn't much of a testament to your sobriety,” Buck teased as he watched Eddie struggle to open his motel room door.

“Yea, yea, I’m good. Just this lock is a little finicky. HA!” The door clicked and swung open. Eddie turned to Buck with a smile. “Come on.” He grabbed Buck by the hips and kissed him with each step, leading him to the bed.

Buck gave a laugh as Eddie shoved him down and crawled up over him, pausing when they were face to face. “What are you looking at?” Buck asked with a bit of laughter in his voice.

“Just, can’t believe I got such a beautiful man in my bed. _If only you knew the things I wanted to do to you. I would worship you until the sun rose, until you forgot everyone before me._ ” Eddie’s voice was low and his accent was driving Buck wild.

“ _Then worship me. Make me forget._ ” Eddie’s face looked startled and Buck laughed. “ _What? You thought I wouldn’t understand?_ ” 

Eddie gave him a sheepish grin. “Not many people I take to bed do. I forgot where I was for a second when I got lost in your eyes.” 

Buck groaned. “Man, I love this sweet talk, but you’ve been ignoring something pretty pressing.” He thrust his hips up into Eddie’s thigh to emphasize his point.

Eddie responded with a kiss, running his hands under Buck’s shirt. When Eddie’s hand brushed his side. Buck jerked and let out a giggle. “Careful! I’m ticklish!” 

“Oh really?” Buck did not like the grin on Eddie wore. The wrestled for the next several minutes as Eddie tried to tickle Buck and Buck tried avoiding his hands. Somehow they both ended up shirtless and Buck pinned under Eddie, both breathing heavy. He gave one last attempt to release his wrists from Eddie’s grip. Man, this guy was strong, and it was definitely doing something to Buck. He’d always been the more dominant one in bed, whether with men or women, and being on the other side was refreshing.

Eddie took his mouth in a searing kiss, grinding down. Buck moaned into the kiss and thrust up when Eddie’s hips left his. “Get our pants off. Please, I want to feel you.” Eddie gave him one last kiss before releasing his wrists to take off Buck’s pants. Eddie stood to take off his and almost fell over. “You doing okay there?” Buck teased.

“Shut up.” He grunted as he struggled to get his pants past his thighs.

“Did you paint those pants on?”

“Buck,” Eddie whined, “Shut up!” He then fell over, but that didn’t stop him from wiggling out of his pants on the floor.

“You’re a mess.”

“ _Oh my god_! I’ll shut you up myself.” 

Buck laughed as Eddie tackled him onto the bed and situated himself between Buck’s legs. He kissed Buck like he had all the time in the world. Lips sliding together, tongues sneaking tastes of the other, noses brushing between kisses, Buck got lost in them. Eddie cupped his chin as if he was precious and each of his kisses tasted of sweet, bitter alcohol.

Buck pulled back. “Hey, sorry to keep asking, but you sure you’re sober enough for this? I don’t want to be taking advantage of you or anything or have you regret doing this with me.”

“I could never regret this time with you, _my sky_. Trust me.” Eddie ran his hand through Buck’s hair. Buck leaned into his touch making Eddie smile and kiss him again. He ended the kiss with a nip and tug making Buck moan. He kissed his way down Buck’s jawline to his neck where he spent time sucking and nibbling marks into his skin. Buck ran his fingers through gelled hair urging him on and enjoyed the friction of Eddie’s chest on his bare cock. He was sure he was leaving streaks of precum, marking Eddie in his own way.

Eddie then moved to lick the sweat from his collarbone and took his time on Buck’s pecs, kissing and palming them and when he tweaked his nipple it sent a spark to his cock. “That, do that again.” He could feel Eddie’s smile on his skin before his nipple slipped between Eddie’s lips. He sucked and nipped and tweaked and pinched and pulled at his nipples. It was like a slow simmer of arousal building with each action putting Buck on the edge, but it wasn’t enough. “Eddie, please.”

“What do you need _my sky_?”

“You, please, I need you.” Buck gripped Eddie’s shoulders, pulling him up for another kiss. Eddie kissed him like it was the end of the world, the fire in his kisses left Buck breathless. He pulled Eddie down so they were skin to skin and each groaned as their cocks hit warm, sweat-slicked skin. Buck was thrusting and kissing and grabbing at any bit of Eddie that he could before Eddie grabbed and pinned his wrists again. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Buck.” He smiled fondly down at him. “There’s no need to rush. _Let me worship you._ He kept Buck’s wrists pinned as he gave him a slow, heated kiss. “Grab the headboard and keep your hands there. You can touch later.” He said with a lascivious wink.

Buck could only nod. As much as he wanted to touch and feel and rush, he was glad Eddie was taking the lead, slowing things down. Buck knew he’d regret rushing his time with this man.

Eddie gave one last kiss to each nipple and kissed his way down Buck’s abs, making him squirm. “Tickles,” he murmured. Eddie smirked up at him when he dipped his tongue into Buck’s belly button. Buck removed his hands to shove at Eddie, laughing. “Stop! I told you I was ticklish, you jerk!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop.” Eddie placated. “Now put your hands back.”

“My hands will stay here unless you tickle me again.” Buck pointed at him to make sure his point got across.

“I promise. No more tickling.”

Buck leaned back and Eddie ran his thumbs over his hips before leaning down and following the curve of them with his tongue up one side and down the other. He then kissed down his right thigh with a small nip and lick behind the knee and then repeated on his left. 

“You’re such a tease.”

“And you like it.” Eddie was so close to Buck’s cock that he could feel the other man’s words brush again it.

“Yea, yea I do.”

Eddie then flattened his tongue and ran it up the vein of Buck’s cock and licked the precum off the tip. 

At Buck’s moan Eddie chuckled. “Glad to know I can shut you up so easily.” 

“Dick,” Buck grumbled before it turned into a groan as Eddie took him into his mouth and tugged his balls gently. God that mouth. Buck’s world was being blown away. Eddie's mouth was hot and wet and the suction, Buck wasn’t going to last long. 

Eddie removed his lips and wrapped a hand around him, giving a few slow strokes before removing that also. “Eddie!” Buck whined.

“Trust me, _my sky_ , I’m going to make you feel so good.” Eddie moved lower and sucked one of his balls, rolling it on his tongue before doing the same to the other. Eddie had to tug them down a bit by how much they tightened during the blow job, which only added to the stimulation. He alternated between balls and returned a gentle hand to stroke his cock enough to keep him hard but not enough friction.

“Eddie, please, I’ve been good, so good, please, I need more.” Buck begged, digging his heels into the bed. 

“I’ll do anything when you beg so nicely.” Eddie kissed from the root of his cock to the tip, rolling his balls in one hand as he did so. He took Buck into his mouth again teasing the underside of his head with his tongue and then tapped his cock against his flattened tongue. Buck moaned at the sparks each tap sent to his balls. Eddie sucked him down to the root and bobbed with suction that made Buck want to scream.

What really drove him over the edge was feeling the bed shake as Eddie thrust into it. Knowing that this gorgeous man was so turned on by him along with his tongue curling around his head had Buck cumming. Eddie swallowed around his cock sending aftershocks through him.

Buck collapsed back onto the bed as Eddie got onto his knees and jerked himself over him. “Hold on a sec. I’ll take care of you.”

“No, _my sky_ , I’m so close. Watching you fall apart on my tongue--” Eddie’s cum painted Buck’s chest as he watched Eddie’s face twist into ecstasy. He really was the most beautiful man he’s ever been with. Eddie collapsed to the left of Buck, arm thrown over his face as he caught his breath.

“You really can show a guy a great time.” Eddie groaned and curled into Buck’s shoulder.

“I thought you’d be speechless after all that.”

“Take more to shut me up.” Eddie grunted in response. After a few moments of silence, Buck turned to the man next to him and noticed he was dead asleep. With a smile, he kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ll clean up.” He got out of bed without moving Eddie too much and went to wipe up the mess on his chest. He gave a small smile at the hickeys scattered across his neck.

He dressed, noting his sore nipples as his shirt fell over them. Standing at the doorway watching the sleeping man, Buck was at a crossroad. He debated for a moment about staying, about falling asleep next to someone who he felt such a connection with, about at least leaving his number. But Eddie said he was on vacation, leaving tomorrow, all but implying that this would only be a one-time thing. So with a sigh, he turned and walked out the door with only memories of this gorgeous man to keep.

***

Eddie woke with a pounding headache and an awful taste in his mouth. God, what happened last night? He remembered going out with his squad, enjoying some shots, some dancing. He vaguely remembered saying goodbye and a smile, such a wonderful smile, but everything after that was a blur.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed that he made it to his motel room last night and was completely naked. His heart pounded in his chest. Did he sleep with someone last night? Had he become literally the worst husband ever by not only abandoning his wife and child, but cheated on her too? He looked around for any evidence, but there was no body lying next to him, no sounds coming from the bathroom. He did notice some white flaking off his chest. He picked at it as his heart sank. Did it really count as cheating if he didn’t remember it?


End file.
